Releasing the Demon
by Missing Jay
Summary: Robin isn't really the poster boy everyone takes him for. At his core he is really everything Slade says he is. Will he be able to continue being the Boy Wonder everyone knows and loves when he falls into Slade's clutches, or will his walls finally fall and release his inner demon. Psychological. T for violence and mild cursing. AU, No pairings.
1. Just the Beginning

**Extended Summary:**

**When the Titans rescue in the Warehouse fails, Robin is once again trapped with Slade. But there is a greater danger than Slade, the longer Robin stays with the villain the stronger his darker side gets. Now Robin has to race against the clock to escape Slade before he loses himself forever.**

***Key***

**Author's Note**

**"Socio Talking"**

_"Think talking to Socio"_

_Flashback_

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**-Just the Beginning- **

Richard Grayson shifted ever so slightly, so the straw settled more comfortably around him. He was completely covered in the pile of fresh straw that was used to line the animal's cages and his body was thrumming with intense excitement. He was about to kill Jen. At the beginning of that week he had been given a stick with a name on it just like all the other circus kids, as a part of a long running game. His goal was to find the kid who his stick named and take them out of the game by killing them with a stab of his stick. He had started the week with Deacon, one of the older kids, and had easily taken the boy out while he was eating breakfast. He had then received Deacon's stick which lead him to get Grace out while she was selling tickets for one of the shows. As the week continued he had systematically moved his way through the game and now it was Jen's turn. She would be his 6th kill. The game was called Assassins and he was the best assassin ever. He almost giggled with his excitement as he saw Jen come into sight. She was older that Dick by a year but she didn't have a place in the show yet so she would just help out around the camp. Today, she was sweeping up around the animal cages. All alone. A perfect target. Her back was turned to Dick now and he slowly started to slip out from the straw careful not to make a sound. He shifted his grip on the stick, hiding it in his sleeve just in case Jen turned around and saw him, but he knew she wouldn't. She was completely oblivious. Dick crept close placing his feet carefully on the dusty floor. Edging close in swift and silent steps. At that moment he thought about how he had seen a snake slide up close to a clueless mouse the summer before with the same deadly grace. He was the killer snake and Jen was his unaware mouse. A few more quick steps and he was right behind her. He slyly slipped the stick from his sleeve and slid a half step closer. And with a broad smile he jabbed the stick to the small of Jen's back.

Robin shot off of his pillow as he violently broke way from his dream. His eyes flew open to see the small concrete confines of the room he was given by Slade. He ran his hand over his face feeling his clammy skin. He hated remembering those childhood memories. He knew now why he had behaved that way. He knew why he loved the idea of killing off the other kids in the circus even if it was just a creative form of tag. It was purely psychological but Robin forcibly shifted his focus, not wanting to dwell on his internal problems he instead focused on his biggest problem, Slade.

It had only been three short days since the Titan's failed attempt of freeing him at Slade's old warehouse. After destroying his old warehouse Slade had relocated them to another location and after a thorough beating, Slade had left him to rot in this room. Robin rested his back against the wall and analyzed his small space for the millionth time. It was 14 square feet of solid concrete with a heavy steel door as its only exit. In one corner of the room was his narrow army grade cot that came with it's own mildew scented pillow and lacked sheets. Across the room was a hose facet that seemed to give out decent tap water that would run off into the rusted drain was proudly positioned in the middle of the floor. Robin sighed and looked over to the smooth metal door.

He wanted to be angry. He wanted to scream and shout but the bruises on his body and the painful stomach roars stopped him. He had to save every ounce of energy he could. He needed to stay focused and figure out what he needed to do. He needed a plan, goals, a list. First off he needed to fill his belly, it was nearly impossible to think with his stomach threatening to collapse in on its self. With steady deliberate movements Robin made his way off the cot and across the room where he sunk to his knees and turned on the facet. With his hands cupped under the flow Robin drank and after he couldn't stand another gulp he quickly removed his mask to scrub his face hard before replacing the mask. With nowhere else to go Robin returned to the cot. Now that his mind was slightly less clouded Robin began to think.

He focused on then events of the past few weeks. What did Slade really want with him? Was the Chronoton Detonator a real threat somewhere? Had Slade taken him away from the Titans so a real Detonator could be made without his interference? No. It was too straightforward. What if this whole apprenticeship was a cover for something even more sinister… a new plot by the Legion of Evil perhaps? It could make sense.

**"Or maybe he sees your potential."** His internal voice rumbled.

Robin shuddered and tried to ignore the thought.

**"Oh come now Robin we both know what we could do, who you could be if you just let loose."**

_"No." _Robin told it firmly.

Robin growled under his breath, Slade was bad for him. Not just because Robin was a hero but because Slade brought out the worst in him. He had worked too long to build up his internal walls around his true persona just to let Slade make them fall. He knew exactly what kind of person he really was and he would let himself die before he released that into the world. Because the fact of the matter was that he was a Sociopath. Conscienceless in the most dangerous form of the word. He wasn't the type of sociopath that lounged around lazily leeching off others around him nor was he the business type of sociopath that would use his peers as stepping-stones to for fill his ambitions, instead he was the dangerous kind. He was naturally the kind of person who knew the difference between right and wrong, but the distinction failed to limit any decision he made. It was only by luck that Robin was the being he was now. His sociopathic self had spent years forming a fake conscience and he had used it every time he put his cape and mask on to be Robin and in some kind of trick of fate the conscience stuck. That was all Robin was a sociopath's attempt at a ethics. It depressed him to a certain extent if he dwelled on it too long. Despite trying to keep his true side hidden there where a large number of traits that slipped through. Impulsiveness, aggression, disregard for his own safety. All of which were enough to get anyone potentially diagnosed as a sociopath but apparently went completely overlooked if you where a hero.

Robin shifted on the bed and the loud squeak brought him back to the present. He wasn't sure how long he had zoned out but the painful stinging in his eyes told him that he hadn't blinked in over a minute. Robin however didn't dare remove his mask. He had no desire to look at his surroundings without the specialized optics of the white lenses built into his mask. Robin settled for blinking moisture back into his deprived eyes, and in that second Robin heard a noise that made his blood chill instantly. The sound of boots.

As the noise drew closer Robin didn't know whether to cower into his little corner or face the approaching threat with his shoulders squared. In the end his body made the decision for him, it stayed frozen still. The thundering of feet grew deafeningly close and just when he thought they couldn't get any louder they stopped. Directly outside his door. His breath hitching he watched as the large door swung open revealing him to the man standing beyond.

He had never been afraid of Slade before but then why should he have. Back then Slade was just a low level mastermind, he controlled and manipulated but he wasn't a major league criminal. But now Robin knew better, as he stared into the single blazing blue steel eye of Slade Wilson he knew how laughably out his league this was, just like he had three days ago.

_"New deal Slade." Robin growled, "If I lose my friends, you lose your apprentice." Robin felt his legs getting weaker. He couldn't last much longer. He leaned in a little closer to make his words count. "And I know how you hate to lose." And with that Robin let the pain wash over him as he sank down to his hands and knees. The pain was more than he would have ever imagined. It felt as if his very soul was lit on fire. He tried to grind his teeth through the pain and was surprised to taste the blood that was leaking into his mouth. _

_There was a metallic clatter and Robin opened his eyes to see Slade's mask roll to a stop just under his face. He gasped and he felt his head being snapped back by a large hand gripping his hair. His eyes locked on a single ice blue eye and he felt his world come crashing down around him. The man's face it's self wasn't all that scary, an older man with a simple black eye patch covering his missing left eye, buzz cut white hair and a short squared beard. The thing that was truly scary about the man's face was the title it held Slade Wilson, Deathstroke the Terminator. Robin had seen his face countless times on wanted posters and in case files. The enigma who had the ability to expose his true identity to the world and still remained at large. _

_"Nice try apprentice." The man growled and twisted his fist harder in Robin's hair, "But there is no way I could ever lose."_

_The nanobots shut off then and Robin felt himself being flung over the man's shoulder as if he weighted absolutely nothing. He felt wetness in his eyes as his world blurred and blood leaked out from them. He tried to scream out to the fallen Titans as he saw Deathstroke trigger the building's self-destruct but his world had already vanished into a dark void. _

The rush back to reality was a quick one as Slade was on him before he could even react, a single hand wrapped around his neck and pushing him against the wall.

"I'm disappointed in you Robin." He snarled into the teen's face, "Very. Very. Disappointed." With each word Slade pounded Robin into the hard concrete wall.

With an effortless flick of his arm he sent Robin sprawling across the room. Robin tried his best to twist his body and land on his feet but he was flying faster then he thought and his body smashed sideways into a wall. Scrambling to his feet quickly he managed to block Slade's next punch with an arm but was able to do nothing about the knee that came crashing into his kidney. Robin dropped like a rock the internal damage caused by the nanobots causing blood to once again flow from his eyes, nose and mouth.

"I tried to do this the civil way, apprentice. I really did." Slade said as he crouched down to Robin's level. "But it seems my kindness was lost on you."

Robin let out an outraged cry and lunged forward sending his fists forward into Slade's unmasked face. Slade dodged the uncoordinated punches easily as he stood up and sent his foot into Robin's ribcage. Robin was once again thrown to the floor.

"So let me explain this in a way you understand." Slade said as he towered over the boy. "You are mine. My apprentice. My servant. My property! And you will do as your master instructs!"

Slade's words where loud and powerful and each one seemed to be like a blow to Robin. It was hard to breath. Robin struggled to get a gulp of air. Had he broken a rib? He squirmed and he found out the answer. Slade's boot clad foot was on his chest pinning him to the ground and slowly crushing him. How hadn't he noticed? Robin thrashed trying to get air into his lungs but was only able to when Slade lifted his foot. Air rushed into Robin's lungs and he quickly backpedaled away. With distance between them Robin recovered quickly and looked up to glare at Slade.

"No." He hissed with all the power he could.

The reaction was instantaneous and painful. Slade had his fist clamped around Robin's neck and his back was pressed into the wall.

"What was that?" Slade growled low in his throat.

Robin struggled a bit with his words and Slade turned his head to the side so his ear was close to Robin's mouth.

"Speak."

**"DON'T DO IT YOU IDIOT!"**

Robin heard the roar loud in his head, but Robin was already dead set on his next words.

**"DO YOU WHAT TO KILL US OR SOMETHING!"**

Robin steeled himself and leaned his mouth close to Slade's ear.

"No, Slade. Never."

Robin heard the words that came next but they didn't make much sense. He knew what each word meant but all together its meaning was lost on him. He heard the dull pound of flesh on flesh and felt the air flow around him as he was tossed around like a rag doll. It was all to soon before Robin was yanked back to reality by a loud crack and a blinding pain. Robin screamed in agony as his vision cleared and he was brought back to reality.

"There you are Apprentice." Slade cooed darkly.

Slade was crouched in front of Robin with his broken arm in one hand. Slade said something else but Robin was beginning to go into shock as he looked at the odd angle of his forearm and the bone that seemed to be trying to liberate itself from under his skin. In a quick flash of movement Slade reset the bone and grasped Robin's chin, forcing him to look at the man's face.

"Look at me when I am speaking." Slade growled dangerously. He ripped the mask from Robin's face.

Robin gasped and tried to look away but Slade's grasp was firm, Robin settled for down casting his eyes.

"I said look at ME." Slade's grip tightened impossibly hard.

Robin looked up at Slade and glared. Bright blue eyes met ice colored eyes and the two stared each other down. It was Robin who looked away first and with a disgusted growl Slade knocked the boy aside and stormed out of the room closing the door loudly behind him.

Robin listened to the boots retreat down the hall. Robin looked at the room around him from his position lying on the floor and felt an overwhelming sense of insecurity. Without the enhanced optics of the mask the space around him was a dark void. Endlessly vast and stiflingly minute. The void was only interrupted by a sliver of light that seeped through a crack from the other side of the metal door. Robin might have chuckled at the irony of it, on the other side of the door was his salvation but it also held his demise. Robin wasn't able to tell the difference when he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**-Author's Note-**

**Sociopath**

**a person with a psychopathic personality whose behavior is antisocial, often criminal, and who lacks a sense of moral responsibility or social conscience.**

**Hey guys I hope you like this first chapter of Releasing The Demon :D I got the idea for this a while ago while doing a book report for AP Psychology so I'm going to be adding a few psychological things in the story here and there. It kind of fits Robin to be a sociopath in hiding seeing how he can be really obsessive and aggressive at times and keeps a calm and cool demeanor around himself other times. Some may call it passionate and professional but I call it suspicious. ANYWAYS I don't really have a name for what I am going to have Robin address his sociopathic part as, so if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me. I hope you like this story enough to Follow it.**

**See yah later** **(°v°)**

**-Missing Jay**


	2. The Demon on Your Shoulder

**Congratulations! You have reached your first Bonus Chapter! I update every week but every 10 follows you guys will get an extra chapter! **

**Thank You**

**I'm a fire truck**

**Ventus101**

**Crazyreader11**

**SandmanSlim**

**Supergirly**

**Pokes**

**Divergent1221**

**Ryir**

**Bane WolfBlood**

**And **

**DarkAngelAlice13 **

**For making this Bonus Chapter possible! **

**And a big thank you to Hybryda and Forthegreatergood who are my 11****th ****and 12****th**** followers.**

**Each and every one of you is extremely important to me! **

**To everyone who has read the first chapter thank you and to all who have made it to the second chapter I am honored. :D**

**One more thing, this chapter contains many colorful Romanian curses courtesy of Robin, if you are at all curious as to what any of them means the definitions are in the Author's Note below**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**-The Demon on Your Shoulder-**

Robin heard a very familiar squeak. He slowly turned his head towards his creaky cot and the figure that was reclined lazily on the canvas covered frame.

"Oh Futu-i!" Robin yelled in a panic, "What the hell are you doing here!"

The figure turned his head to look at Robin; it was like looking into a mirror. Staring right back at him was Richard Greyson, his sociopath. Black hair, blue eyes and slim figure exactly the same as his own. But that couldn't be! It had only been three days since he had last eaten food. It was way to soon to be hallucinating! Unless I had passed out for longer than I thought?

"**Whoa there, Birdie. Calm down. It's just a dream." ** He chuckled in his deep rolling drawl. **"You still have a decent amount of time until you start seeing things."**

Robin was about to sigh in relief but then he remembered who he was talking to.

"If this a dream then why are you here? Dispari!" Robin growled at the sociopath.

Richard chucked a bit. It was a cold sound with no emotion behind it, just a noise that conveyed the contempt without words. **"Oh. That's not very nice, Robin. I just wanted to say hi."**

Robin scoffed and raised a brow.

"**Fine." ** Richard said his mask of emotion falling away completely.

It was disturbing how he switched his demeanor on a dime. Everything about Richard shifted. As he changed the way he held his body, even in his laid back position with his fingers laced behind his head he looked intimidating. His shoulders shifted and squared and his jaw tensed. The feature that stood out most now were his eyes. The blue orbs had become predatory in their intensity. Robin knew the look all to well; it was the only thing that betrayed his sociopathy. Every time he looked in the mirror, he saw the killer intensity his eyes held. And it wasn't just him who saw it, everyone noticed something was wrong, even if they didn't know what it was. It made any one who looked into the azure want to squirm as their internal senses screamed at them that the person standing before them was a danger. Lucky for him, he always wore shades and masks.

But here in his dream, there was nothing to block his animalistic stare.

"**You're putting us in danger here, Bird." **Richard rasped as he shifted his position on the bed so his feet were on the floor and his chin rested on his intertwined fingers, looking similarly to a business man from hell. **"And that won't do. I can tolerate a lot of things, Robin. In fact, I am forced to tolerate a lot of things. I can handle you running around beating up people. I can handle you wasting your time with your super pets. But I will NOT allow you to put this body in harms way because you don't want to do something!" **

"They're not pets!" Robin yelled back. He was on his feet now his hands fisted at his sides, "They're my FRIENDS!"

"**WE DON'T HAVE FRIENDS, ROBIN! **Richard roared, **"WE CAN'T HAVE FRIENDS! THINGS LIKE US DON'T GET FRIENDS!"**

"Things like us? THINGS LIKE US!" Robin's voice was as loud as it could go. He pointed an accusatory finger at the sociopath, "You mean things like YOU. I'm not you, Richard. We AREN'T the same!"

Richard sighed angrily, not even bothering to reply. This was one of their more frequent topics of argument and by this point, they were flogging a dead horse. If he went any farther it might get physical and Richard couldn't risk hurting the boy in his dreams not knowing how it would affect his body. He was, to a small extent, concerned for the boy. He had resisted Deathstroke and had gotten their body mangled in the process and now was being staved. Robin had a stubborn will and resistance to him that Richard almost regretted creating him with, but regret was one of the many traits reserved for humans. And with that thought an idea appeared in Richard's head. He could fix everything or at least set things on the right track. All he needed was to take over the body.

Robin flinched when Richard's thinking face suddenly turned ridged and his deadly eyes locked into him. Richard stood up. In fear, Robin stumbled backward. As Richard made his way closer, Robin was mentally thrashing trying to get out of the powerful dream. Just as Richard reached him, Robin woke up.

Robin woke up screaming as all his pain from the previous encounter with Slade returned. He was still on the ground and it made his body stiff and sore from the contact with the freezing floor. He could tell that Richard had been planning to do something. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

"**You can't run away, little bird."**

With that Robin's gut was twisted and he heaved up a mouthful of bile and water. It felt like Richard was grasping his innards in his fist. The phantom hands latched onto his lungs now. With a whimper he curled into a ball. Normally he could stand up to Richard's internal attacks but it was different now. He hadn't eaten in at least half a week and the strain was affecting him. Robin retched pitifully on the ground as his body spasmed and twitched desperately trying to keep Richard from taking over. He tensed his body trying to keep every muscle under his control and block Richard from escaping.

"**Stop it, Robin." **Richard commanded.

Robin felt his skin crawl as the cold poison that was Richard coursed into his body and he panicked. The panic grew like a living thing, and his body bucking and straining to break free from Richard.

"Please, don't." Robin pleaded, but there was no escape. It's impossible to escape anything when the chains are inside you.

He did feel the chains as they tightened around him dragged him to the dark reassesses of their mind. Robin felt numb as his body was taken away and he knew there was nothing left to do. No amount of fighting could return his body to him now. Resigned to his fate Robin let the chains pull him away.

Richard would have liked to say it was nice to be out, but the pain was unbearable. It would be an inconvenience to his plans but he would manage. Richard decided it would be best for his plan if he stayed relatively still, not so still as to suggest he was unconscious but just enough to suggest he was awake and in too much pain to move properly. If his hunch was correct, Slade Wilson would have this room monitored and anything that was done or said would be recorded. He rolled on his back with a convincing groan and began to scan the ceiling for any type of camera. He wasn't disappointed when he found the slight glint of light as it reflected off the camera's lens when it refocused on him. All the components were there and his stage was set. It would be all to soon before the show began.

Richard took his time preparing for his role. His acting had to be perfect. As the hours went by, he mentally went over what expression would best fit each statement he would make. Richard almost felt envious of the beings who showed these types of emotions naturally, like Bruce. Bruce Wayne had been his greatest reference. Passionate rage, contentment and ambition were a few of his favorites that Bruce had shown him. They were all amazingly intricate and precise emotions that Richard enjoyed playing. But the role he had to play now was anything but fun. Regret was extremely complex and not a very fun role to play. Richard didn't even completely understand what it was. Why would you do the thing in the first place if you were just going to feel bad about it later?

"Humans." He grumbled under his breath.

Well it wasn't like he could prepare any more. It was show time. He glared into the single eye of the camera and cleared his throat.

"Slade."

Slade watched the video feed from Robin's cell, as he had for the past few hours, an interested gleam in his single eye. It finally seemed like his little apprentice had snapped. It had taken a little longer than he would have hoped but he had gotten his desired result. The boy had been ranting endlessly for the past 3 hours. At times, the boy had just repeated Slade's name and mixed in a few creative Romanian curses and others he just simply screamed in rage. At the moment, Slade watched as sobs racked the otherwise motionless boy's body.

"Let me go, Slade." The boy's voice came crackling through the speakers. It was a very repetitive statement in the boy's rant. But now the boy seemed to stop as if he was thinking. "Food." The boy rasped. "Slade, Food!" he continued, growing even more frantic.

Slade thought about this new demand as the boy continued to yell. He had withheld all food from the young hero for about five days now. It was understandable that the boy would be starving by this time, even with the water he was allowed. Robin's words drew the mercenary's attention back to the screens.

"What do you want me to say? 'Slade, I'm dying. Please, help me.' What is it! What is it you want me to do!" Robin was yelling in frustration.

"How about this 'Please, fed me, Master'? You wanted me to call you master, right?" It was extremely easy to tell how incredibly desperate the boy was at this point. Slade smirked.

Slade studied the ex-titans face through the grainy pixilation of the screen. The boy's features were contorted in pain. Slade got up and started towards the door. It was obvious that the child had said all that he could and Slade was satisfied. Just as he reached the door, just as he was about to leave, he heard Robin speak again The words made his eye widen in surprise.

Richard was grounding his teeth as he flexed the hand of his broken arm. He wasn't the best at acting out emotional pain but physical pain was a close enough substitute. He looked into the camera. Shifting his face into something like a pitiful grimace. He let his breathing get heavy and with his teeth clenched tightly he ground out the next words.

"I regret it."

Richard chuckled, then moaned at the movement. Richard eternally patted himself on the back, he hadn't even planed that chuckle but it worked perfectly.

"That's it, isn't it. What you wanted to hear." Richard quickly shifted his voice to a growl, "I'm not going to say I'm sorry, 'cause I'm not!" He evened out into something reminiscently emotionless, "But I do regret it…Trying to escape with the Titans, I mean. It wasn't worth it."

"_YOU BASTARD!"_ Robin roared in his head "_Dute dracu! You lying prick!"_

Richard sighed in his head **"Oh calm down, Bird. You're too sensitive."**

"_Sensitive! You just-"_

"**I just saved us from starving to death!" **Richard cut him off. **"Now, grow a sense of self worth and shut up, while I fix this!**

Robin quieted and Richard shifted his focus to the footsteps outside.

When the footsteps came to the door, despite all of Richard's planning his body opted on just staying still and quiet, not exactly unconscious but out of it. The door opened and the light that came in blinded Richard. He could only groan weakly and shut his eyes. The hours of talking must have taken a lot out of him. He felt two fingers press into his neck, they were warm. Richard stopped himself from leaning into them; that kind of display would be pathetic. When he was lifted up, he decided that in this state it would be safe for Robin to return to the body, as he mentally denied that the pain or vertigo had anything to do with the decision to retreat.

Robin felt his body being returned to him as he was pulled from the dark desolate place that was his inner world and returned to reality.

"**Don't mess this up, Robin." **The sociopath growled at him, **"Whatever Slade does, just go with it."**

Robin was just about to protest but Richard continued.

"**At least, until you are well enough to escape or whatever you wish to do." **He grumbled.

Robin would have said thank you but it was Richard he was talking to; so, he just stayed silent, accepting his fate.

Slade wove through a network of halls that Robin didn't even bother keeping track of. He just stayed there still and silent as Slade carried him effortlessly under an arm. Robin's mind drifted to a show he had watched with Beastboy that had shown a lion carrying a cub, as it swung helplessly from the beast's massive jaws. Robin imagined he and the mercenary must look like that right now, or maybe he was just a little more out of it than he thought.

Slade stopped at a door and Robin half expected it to open up into another hallway but instead there was a normal tiled bathroom. Slade dropped him to the floor and Robin managed to avoid landing on his broken arm with a little luck.

"Apprentice." Robin collected himself off the floor shakily and turned to look at the man. "Get yourself clean. There will be clothes for you to change into after." The man stayed there. He wanted a response.

"**Say 'Thank you'."**

"Thank you." Robin heard Richard make a sound telling him to go on, "Master."

Robin saw Slade's eye shine and watched as the man turned and left the room, shutting and locking the door.

Robin turned around and analyzed the room, gasping when he saw the mirror. His face was sullen and his eyes were surrounded by dark circles. Blood had dried in filthy trails down his face and patches of his skin were a bruised shade of purple. Robin suddenly felt disgusting. He quickly stripped away his clothes and stumbled behind the clouded glass of the shower. In the shower, he found a single bar of soap and nothing else. He turned on the water scalding hot to warm himself up and growled when the soap he applied found its way into his cuts. Finding the burn bearable after the initial sting Robin continued to carefully scrub every inch of his body with his one good hand. Feeling extremely tired, Robin slid down to sit on the floor of the shower and let the water rain down on him. Robin wanted to stay in the spray until the water grew ice cold but he decided against it. He rose to his feet again feeling only slightly better, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. It seemed that during his shower Slade had come in and laid out stuff for him. There was a towel, a stack of clothes and what seemed to be a first aid kit.

"How nice." Robin sneered, as he snatched the towel and dried.

"_Giving someone bandages after you beat them up. Nice, don't you think, Richard."_

"**Your sarcasm isn't lost on me."**

Robin opened the box and slowly started to put ointment and bandages over his cuts and scrapes. It would have been easier with two hands but he managed well enough with one. The clothes, on the other hand, were a different story. He struggled with the fabric, trying not to jostle his broken arm or disturb any fresh bandages. The outfit was simple enough, briefs, dark grey, army fatigue pants and a simple black t-shirt but it took a good ten minutes to put it all on. Not having much else to do he knocked on the door then sat on the floor.

Slade retrieved him after a few minutes and only muttered a brief "Come." Before he lead Robin down the hall, he soon figured out where they were going when he smelled the food. His stomach roared hungrily. Robin blushed slightly at the fact that his stomach had betrayed him. Slade turned into an opening and Robin followed him. When Robin rounded the corner he found a large kitchen and there sitting on an island counter was a bowl of soup and a plate of bread. Without a second thought Robin ran to the counter and snatched the spoon up. Just as he was about to start eating the soup greedily Slade's voice stopped him.

"Eat slowly, Apprentice. If you throw up that food, I will restrict you to a liquid diet."

In Robin's current frame of mind, a liquid diet sounded like hell. So, in slow moments, he moved the warm broth from the bowl to his mouth. He watched Slade out of the corner of his eye as the white haired man got something black from a cabinet and made his way towards Robin.

"Give me your arm."

Assuming Slade meant the broken one Robin extended it across the table to him. Slade grasped it and Robin flinched. Slade got out the object he had retrieved from the cabinet. Robin could now see that it was similar to a hard fabric brace for sprains except it was bigger and seemed as if it could cover Robin's entire forearm. He watched curiously as Slade fastened the brace around his broken arm and walked away. Robin dropped his spoon and investigated the brace. It was thin but had no give to it and when Robin moved his broken arm, he didn't feel the gut wrenching pain of his bones shifting. He was content with it. Robin when back to eating. Just as he was about to finish off his food, he heard Richard scream in his head.

**"Robin! He put something in the soup!"**

Robin gasped and tried to get out of the seat to get away from the drugged soup but it was to late. He stumbled to the floor and before he passed out he could hear Slade chuckling.

* * *

-**Jay's Helpful Guide To Romanian Cursing-**

**Futu-I – F*ck**

**Dispari – F*ck off/ Get Lost**

**Dute Dracu - Go to Hell**

**So I hope you guys liked the Bonus! This chapter was made with the help of my amazing Beta and Her Alters who not only edited for me but helped me understand the basics of what it's like living with more than one personality (No her Alters are not sociopahic but they are there. If you have any questions about that feel free to PM me.). **

**See yah later** **(°v°)**

**-Missing Jay**


	3. Bed Rest

***Key***

**Author's Note**

**"Socio Talking"**

_"Think talking to Socio"_

_Thinking_

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**-Bed Rest-**

**-16 days since initial capture-**

Robin opened his eyes to see the smooth cracked surface of the ceiling, but to his surprise the cracks where foreign to him. He furrowed his brow and tried to look around at the room. His first attempt was a failure as he looked to his left only to see a wall and his broken arm. With a small huff he slowly turned his head to the right, groaning as a kink in his neck cracked. Just as Robin has suspected he was in fact in a new room. The room was nicer than the first, with a light embedded into the ceiling, a small dresser, a simple table with a stool and two doors. The doors confused Robin, he knew one door would lead to the hallway outside but the second door was a mystery. In fact he didn't even know which door lead to the hall.

_Maybe one of the doors was open. Escape._

The thought was all consuming and the possibility lodged its self into Robin's mind. In an intense rush of desperation Robin lounged towards the closest of the two doors. The movement had been so impulsive he hadn't even taken the time to try and get his legs beneath himself. The forward lunge caused him to pitch forward and tumble out of the bed.

The drastic movements had caused new pain to flow through his body. He felt all the pain from the past week flood back in a tidal wave of agony. He felt each pain at once, the sore ache at his bruised skin, searing fire of re-opened cuts, deep aches of exhausted muscles and the all consuming deep splinters of the nanobots.

Sprawled out on the floor with his eyes fixed unseeingly at the ceiling Robin opened his mouth wide and screamed. The sound could have curdled blood as it rang out out and bounced around in the small enclosed space.

Slade grumbled a few obscenities as he grabbed a new IV bag for his apprentice. It had been a bad idea to give the boy food and medications at the same time and after having to clean up the puke, Slade would never make that mistake again. He had found the best alternative to medicating and feeding the boy in the use of an IV drip and had been using the method for three days. If all went well he could take the boy off his IV feed by tomorrow. Slade heard a crash and screaming echo down the hall. With a sigh he dutifully made his way to his apprentice.

When he reached Robin's room it was seemingly empty. The sheets where tousled about and cascading over the bed but other than that the room was unharmed.

"Robin." Slade called sharply.

In response there was a soft moan and a rustle of fabric. Slade crossed the room in a few easy strides and flung the sheets back on the bed and peered under the bed where Robin laid curled in on himself. Not even bothering to command the boy Slade heaved the young hero from under the bed and set him down on the bed. He retrieved the IV stand that had rolled off to the dresser and quickly set up the IV. Robin growled in protest as he slid the needle into his arm but didn't do anything more than that.

**-Day 17- **

Robin didn't so much wake up as realize he wasn't asleep anymore. He had been musing about how his eyelids where sifting and realized that you didn't notice such details in sleep so he must have woken up. He opened his eyes and found his surroundings to be the same as last time he had woken up. He shifted around in the bed and noticed the discomfort was minimal. With slight hesitance Robin tried to sit up and found he could do so with relative ease. He felt about his body and found that all his cuts had scabbed over and that most of his bruises where uncomfortable patches of sore skin. With a quick glance to the door he had heard Slade come through last time, he got up. He was a bit unsteady but it was by far one of his best attempts at getting up unassisted since he got here, and with the achievement of getting out of bed under his belt, Robin turned his keen eyes on the room.

Robin explored the room finding that the dresser was filled with clothes much like the ones he was wearing, with exhausted greyish colored shirts and army styled pants. The extra door let out into the bathroom he had used before. As for any hidden surprises, he managed to find the switch to his room light. All in all the room was dismally dull.

Robin wondered around his new room in mindless patterns trying to get his body used to moving again. Tired of feeling like a chicken without a head, he snatched a towel from the dresser along with a set of clothes and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. He felt remarkably better after the hot water of the shower had loosened his tensed muscles. It had to be at least a week since he had moved around properly, he was out of shape. Since he felt up to it, Robin settled onto the floor and began to stretch his neglected muscles.

With is legs stretched out before him, he folded in half and slowly pulled himself towards his feet. As he slowly made his way through the routine he had done since he was a tyke his mind wondered.

He had a lot of time to think while he was left alone so he had already deduced that Slade had taken him from Jump City. He figured that they where most likely still on the west coast seeing as Slade hadn't traveled more than a few hours after setting off the self destruct of the gear filled lair in Jump. Robin reviewed the details of the building he had observed when he had traveled it's halls and when he had been in the kitchen. _They had walked for too long through the endless hallwaysfor this to building to be any kind of house and the structure of the place didn't have enough cement to be an underground bunker. It had to be a warehouse of some kind, most likely some kind of small storage warehouse and judging by the hight of the ceiling it was multiple stories. _

With a steady exhale he drew his apart into the spits and continued his slow stretching.

_With Slade being a mercenary and all that would most likely mean he would need easy and inconspicuous access to whatever mode of transportation he would needed at anytime of the day or night. So when they relocated Slade would have just taken them to a new city, some place where no one would bat an eye at a passing helicopter or jet. Mean they had moved to a Southern city. Northern cities like Portland would take more notice to that type of odd activity. So where were they?_

Robin stopped mid-stretch, his back curved backwards in the shape of a C, his brow furrowed.

_Los Angeles!_

_It made perfect sense. Not only was Los Angeles just a few hours way from Jump, but it had an ample supply of warehouse due to the shipping of goods from it's ports and the most important detail was no one would ever look for him there._

Los Angeles was a dead-zone when it came to heroes. There weren't any Villains that really stayed in Los Angeles so heroes weren't really needed or that was what Robin remembered the JLA saying. _Sure there wasn't any Villains but there where gangs. Large violent groups of low level criminals where out of hero's leagues so the JLA had left places like LA to fester like open wounds while they took care of other bigger problem areas. _

Robin finished his all the stretches he could manage and still on the floor leaned back on the bed.

"_Hey do you remember any heroes in Los Angeles, Richard?"_

"**I would ask what's with the random question but I can hear anything you think." **Richard grumbled, **"Let me see... there was that one guy... um Tony? No no! His name was Tim, Tim Rice."**

"_Tim Rice?"_

"**Yeah I think so, that dark shadow guywith the cape. He introduced us to his boyfriend one time. I think his name was Dan or something."**

"_Wait a second, are you talking about Obsidian?"_

"**Yeah that's him."**

Robin sighed, "_His name isn't even Tim, it's Todd and his boyfriend's name is Damon, Richard"_

Richard scoffed, **"And I give a shit? I think you have me confused with someone who cares. Why does it even matter anyways."**

"_It matters because those are the guys who are going to save me when I get out of here." _Robin snapped defensively.

"**I never knew you to be such an unrealistic optimist." **Richard sneered

Robin knew it was a long shot but it was all he had, so it would have to be enough.

* * *

**-Author's Note-**

**Yeah folks it's a short chapter and I'm sorry it's late. I am planing on uploading every Thur/Fri and Bonus Chapters will be posted the Monday after a tenth person follows this story.**

**Yes it is true that the only hero in Los Angeles is a gay guy named Obsidian. I'm trying to keep all the characters in this story completely real so at anytime you can look them up to see what they look like or what their backstory is or whatever. So far my story is 100% OC free and I hope to keep it that way.**

**Oh yeah so I hope that the day could I added will help you understand the story better. The day count started during the apprentice episodes (which I believe took place over 7 days).**

**I'm still figuring out how to work with Robin's thoughts so sorry if anything confuses you.**

**Write a review and I will love you.**

**See yah later** **(°v°)**

**-Missing Jay**


	4. His Apprentice, Obedient

**Welcome to your second Bonus Chapter. I swear you guys are trying to kill me will all these new Follows but I can't really complain, I love you guys to much to be upset about posting extra chapters.**

**Thank You **

**BloodyBlackBlossom**

**Forthegreatergood**

**Hybryda**

**TRON0602**

**choclatbandit**

**disky**

**shannon. **

**Kage Mirai**

**Aguna**

**and**

**Willowinter**

**For joining the epic tale which is Releasing the Demon :)**

**Also thank you to all the Unknowns who silently lurk around my story. You guys are awesome.**

**My new goal for the next Bonus Chapter is to get 30 follows AND at least 5 super awesome comments about whatever (what you think about my story, where you what it to go, any characters you would like to see from the DC or Marvel universes, anything that would make this story awesome in your eye, ect.) I want to hear it all.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**-His Apprentice, Obedient-**

**-Day 17-**

Robin must have dozed off because he was startled awake by a noise outside his door. With a loud bang the door to his room was thrown open and a Sladebot marched in. Robin scrambled into a fighting stance, despite his body protesting the position. The bot stepped into the room and raised up a clawed hand, palm up, towards Robin. Robin instantly tensed and got ready to fight. Then to Robin's surprise the robot did something completely unexpected, with the soft whirring hum of gears, it slowly curled its four fingers into its palm a couple of times. It was the classic 'Come here' motioning. When Robin just stared at the robot dumb struck, the robot repeated the motion in addition to bending its elbow so its hand was waving Robin over. Robin did nothing and the robot seemed perplexed by this, it brought its hand to its face and bent its fingers. It looked to Robin briefly then looked back to its hand, flexing its fingers again. Seeming to deem the movement was correct, the robot stretched its hand out once again and bent its fingers for Robin to come. With a bit of hesitation, Robin stood. The robot turned slightly towards the door and raised its arm out the opened room door, inviting Robin outside. Robin walked slowly out the room and the bot closed the door behind him and began leading Robin through the halls.

The bot lead Robin to the kitchen and made him take a seat at the kitchen's island counter. It was an awkward sight seeing a being so similar to all the dozens he had smashed into scrap metal before rummaging through the kitchen trying to make breakfast. When the novelty of watching the Sladebot fry eggs wore off Robin turned his attention to he surroundings out of habit. Robin was amazed to see natural light filtering through an old clouded arch shaped window at the far side of the room. Robin cataloged away the window into his head as a posable escape route and turned to the Sladebot as it set down a plate with a fried egg and a slice of toast cut diagonally. Robin ate the food without hesitating seeing has he had watched the robot make the whole dish and was completely certain there was nothing in it. As he ate the hero couldn't help but wonder if Slade had purposelessly had the robot cook in front of him so he could be sure nothing was put into the food. He knew he wouldn't have eaten anything that had been taken to the room for him, maybe Slade had figured that would be the case. Robin truly had no way of knowing.

After Robin ate, the bot lead him out in the hall and instead of heading back to the room lead Robin in a completely new direction. Robin was lead down a flight of stairs and was ushered into a room. Robin froze in the doorway as he saw Slade. The man was sitting laid back in a low leather chair with his feet up on a matching foot rest. He was typing on a laptop looking irritated with what was on the screen. After a moment Slade looked up and saw Robin at the door.

"Come here, Robin" Slade commanded.

Being trapped between the man and the robot, Robin didn't even have a choice. As Robin slowly made his way across the room, Slade rose to his feet and meet the boy halfway. Robin stayed still, biting his tongue as Slade slowly appraised him. Slade took Robin's chin in his hand and moved the boys head around, turning it to see where the skin had split on his cheek and inspecting the bruises on his neck. Slade let Robin's head fall as he let go of his chin.

"Take off your shirt." Slade commanded.

Despite not wanting to Robin had no other choice, slipped off the dull red shirt and dropped it to the floor. Robin stayed glaring at the floor as Slade slowly walked around him as if admiring all of his handiwork with the patchwork of bruises, scabs and swollen skin. After a long moment Slade walked back to his chair, sat down and opened his laptop once again. Not knowing what to do Robin scooped his shirt off the floor and slid it on. Shifting from foot to foot for a good 5 minutes Robin broke the silence.

"What do you want?" Robin grumbled irritated. He was bruised, battered and felt uncomfortably exposed standing it the center of the large room.

Slade looked up at Robin with a death glare, "I want silence."

So Robin was forced to just stand there. He was just about a hundred present sure Slade was testing him some how, everything he did would be analyzed and used to draw some kind of conclusion. He was out of his element, he had no clue what he could do and what information it would give Slade. His normal straight forward charge and attack couldn't be applied here, it was all mind games and strategy. Not knowing what direction to start off in, Robin decided to backtrack. He started to hum and fidget and do anything he could to make noise but not daring to out right talk. He was testing boundaries and disobeying trying to get a reaction from Slade.

"Robin." Slade snarled after Robin had started to drum on his thighs. "Come."

Internally smirking, Robin making his way over to Slade's leather chair, but was instantly forgotten when the large hand connected with his face.

Robin was stunned when there was a sharp crack and his head was wrenched to the side as pain seared through his cheek.

"I told you to stay quiet. I didn't think you would need to be punished in order to complete the simplest of tasks but it seems I was wrong." Slade said.

Robin forced his dumbstruck face into a steady stoney faced glare.

"You are to stand here when you are in this room." Slade told him firmly, pointing to a spot at the right of his chair, "You will stand there until I tell you to do other wise. Is that understood?"

Robin stayed silent and continued to glare at Slade. His actions where rewarded by another powerful strike to his cheek.

"I said, 'Is that **understoo****d**?' Apprentice." Slade repeated.

"Yes, Master." Robin grumbled begrudgingly, still glaring at the man. And without another word he stiffly walked around the chair to Slade's right.

Robin was forced to stand silently and stiffly and now even the slightest noise was quickly dealt with, by a slap to his right cheek. It was humiliating to be slapped by the man, his worse enemy, and not being able to do anything about it but not do what the man didn't want. He was being forced into obedience by the slaps and the slight fear that any step too far would result with him being bed ridden with new injuries. He already had to deal with the fact that the blows, all being aimed at his right cheek, had opened up the split Slade had made a few days prior with a powerful punch. At the moment a slow rivulet of blood was seeping from the cut and slowly dripping down his face. Robin decided to ignore it knowing that Slade would catch the movement of him wiping away the blood in his peripherals and silently wished for the blood to dry.

Robin had already analyzed every inch of everything in the room. He had memorized the location of the bookshelves on the wall he was watching and had even gone as far as to memoize the order of the books' colors along with the exact location of the wooden framed wall clock and the patterns of the polished concrete under his bare feet. He had studied the back of Slade's head for so long he began to make a game out of guessing how many millimeters up the shaft of each hair the grey went before it became a pristine white. It might have seemed like Robin was wasting his time but there was really nothing more productive that he could do without getting beaten up. When he had first moved to Slade's side, he had assumed that from his vantage point he would be able to read whatever Slade was doing on the computer from over his shoulder but quickly realized that wouldn't be possible. It was obvious that Slade was reading some kind of document by the black and white format of the screen but the font it was in was so extremely small it looked like rows of ants. Whatever was on the document seemed to be interesting enough to Slade though, because Robin watched the hand on the wall clock make three slow rotations while he stood by the mans side.

By the fourth hour the Robin was absolutely exhausted. His legs that had long since gone numb had begun to tremble and the soles of his feet felt bruised. Robin tried desperately to stimulate himself but the silence was killing him. He shifted slightly trying to get some weight of his right leg that had been screaming pain through his nerves for the past five minutes and couldn't help the groan as his weight pressed his tender left foot into the ground. He didn't realize that Slade was staring him down for a few seconds. When he did, Robin didn't even try to flinch away from the slap he knew was coming, he just shut his eyes and tensed hoping it would be over soon.

"Apprentice." Slade addressed him.

Robin didn't hear anything dangerous in the tone so he slowly opened his eyes to look at Slade.

"Are you tired?"

Robin didn't know the exact reason for the question but decided that the truth would be the best course of action.

"Yes." He replied simply.

Slade nodded slowly and pressed a button on his computer.

"You may go up to your room to rest." Slade told him as a Sladebot appeared in the door way.

Robin nodded to Slade and walked speedily out of the room, and as soon as he reached his room he passed out.

Robin woke up to the sound of foot steps outside his door, multiple foot steps. Robin gasped and shot off his bed onto his feet, which felt much better after his rest. Robin had a sick feeling that whatever would come through that door wouldn't have his best interests in mind. When the door opened three blurs of black steel rushed at him, pining him place. Robin struggled to wrench his body out of the robots grasps but their grips where solid and unmoving.

"Calm yourself, Apprentice." Slade's voice told him from door.

"What the hell Sla-" Robin cut himself off when he saw Slade.

The man was suited up in his Deathstroke outfit and it was one of the most intimidating things Robin had ever seen. Compared to the suit he wore now, Slade's suit when he faced the Titans was a cheap attempt at a knockoff. Slade's Deathstroke armor was almost outrageously bulky in its design. The base of the suit was a black that shined blue in the light and he wore a scaled metal breast plate that had the same effect. Over that he sported additional armor made out of a thick orange-gold metal over his shoulders and back along with gauntlets and a utility belt made out of the same metal. Robin could see the hilts of two long daggers at the mans thighs and the handle of a broad sword peaking out from behind Slade's head (1). But strangely enough the man did not where his mask.

Slade made his way towards him and Robin flinched back and closed his eyes without even thinking. He heard Slade chuckle and then there was a click right in his ear and something cool and weighted fell around his neck. Robin opened his eyes seeing Slade fidgeting with the thing on his neck. Robin looked down and saw something charcoal grey at his neck. He looked back up to see Slade smirking at him.

"There you go, Apprentice. Now you won't get lost. Don't run off while I'm out, it has a powerful shock." He chuckled again and walked out of the room taking the bots with him.

Robin's eyes where wide with dread as his fingers went to his neck, and just as he suspected he felt the wide ring of metal around his neck.

He had a collar.

* * *

**-Author's Note-**

**Foot Note (1)**

**tinyurl(change this to a dot)com/ol8gdmg Here is what the Deathstroke suit looks like**

**Hey there folks, Jay here. I know it's short, sorry 'bout that but these are filler chapters. The only purpose of these chapters if for Robin to have time to heal up before training and other stuff happens so bear with me. Anyways I can't wait for the next chapter, I hope you guys like it too.**

**Remember the next Bonus chapter needs 30 followers AND at least 5 comments :D**

**See yah later** **(°v°)**

**-Missing Jay**


	5. The Cat Will Work When it's Away

**Hey guys we are almost at 1000 views for Releasing the Demon! Thank You :D**

**Now for some questions that other followers asked that I think you guys would like the answers too**

**Q: Why Slaps?**

**A: So the slaps are not only a punishment but also meant to humiliate. I mean really, Robin's arch enemy is bitch slapping him and he can't do anything about it, he just has to stand there and take it. Another reason I chose Slaps is because of the psychological technique of Opreant Conditioning. In this type of conditioning, too powerful a punishment with do more harm than good. In Robin's case getting beat to a pulp every time he does something wrong would make it impossible to trained as an apprentice. In addition the beat down in the beginning of the story was more of a punishment for trying to escape that treatment Robin would have to deal with on a regular basis.**

**Q: Why doesn't Robin fight back?**

**A: The answer is nanobots among a few other things. Robin is as I mentioned a few sparse times still pretty sick, just because he is a hero doesn't mean that everything that has happened to him hurts any less. The main pain in Robin's ass (/whole body) is the fact that the nanobots are still there, and have caused a lot of internal damage (one does not bleed through one's eyes without reason). Yes I will write about what will happen with the nanobots in the story so I'm not going to say too much here. A few other things holding back Robin's charge into action is the fact that he is in LA, a city 5 hours away from Jump by car, and the fact that he now realizes Slade is the DC world's greatest mercenary. If Robin runs now in the shape he is in he will surely be recaptured by the man who lives to hunt people. But I promise Robin will be back and biting soon.**

**Q: Why didn't Robin check the door and try to get out?**

**A: I forgot to have Robin check the door. I mean I knew he had checked the door when he was exploring his room but I forgot to write that down. **

**Lets make it Jive on to Chapter 5! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Cat Will Work When it's Away**

**-Day 17-**

Slade stood patiently on the tarmac, as the sun sagged down to the horizon, waiting for his ride. He still had his base suit on under a trench coat and was lightly armed with a few pistols and his bow staff hidden snugly in the lining of his coat, he had determined that this job wouldn't require any extra armor so he opted to travel light. He saw the black armored helicopter approach and land, and waited as the blades stilled. He was about to make his way over to the copter when a man jumped out and jogged over to him. He was pleased to see it was Alex Peabody who was making his way over to him.

Contrary to popular belief, Slade did have friends and Peabody was on of them. He had known the man for years, he had discovered his talent, got him into the mercenary business and now Peabody was a high paid weapon-supplying-tech-genius mercenary.

"I didn't know you would be working this job." Slade commented when Alex got close.

"I couldn't pass up a job like this, plus it the perfect chance for me to test out some new tech." Alex smiled easily, adjusting his dark blazer out of habit.

Alex looked exactly the same as the last time he had seen him, dark brown skin covered an angled face and his squared chin was covered in a tightly curled black haired goatee that matched the hair he had cut short on his head. The familiarity of it relaxed Slade.

"New tech? You haven't been holding out on me have you?" Slade said slipping into easy coversation.

"Of course not, Slade." Alex replied easily as he lead Slade to the copter. "I'm just testing out a few different chemical mixes, trying to refine a few things."

Slade nodded and settled down so the helicopter could take off. Peabody had whipped out his laptop and Slade was once again amused with how much time he could spend on the things.

Slade preferred being out in action over being seated in front of a screen and despite how much he had loved stratagizing against the Titans, sitting in front of those screens had been killing him on the inside. All of that was done now, he had gotten his prize and now he was back in the field. The job he was doing now was a rather simple one, a rivalry among gangs had turned rather rotten and he had been hired to give a warning to his employer's enemy by blowing up a couple store houses, just a little something to say his employer means business. Seeing how these things normally worked, Slade expected to be hired again in a while to wipe out the whole gang after this job, people are predictable creatures after all.

Peabody handed him a little device that reminded Slade of a touch screen phone. Slade took it and looked at Peabody with an eyebrow raised.

"It's for that collar device I made for you. It's an entire remote operating system, vitals, tracking, updates, remote speaker system, everything. All on that device." Alex said pridefully.

Slade gave the thing an appraising look.

"But do you really think that kid needs all this?" Alex questioned.

"You should be saying 'Is this all he needs?'. Never underestimate that boy, Alex. Slade told his friend as he located the On button and activated the device.

The screen flicked on and the device synced up to the collar. The second the connection was made the device started buzzing angrily as a steady flow of alerts appeared on the screen. Alex snatched the thing and pressed a few places on it's screen bringing up a menu where the alerts where pileing up.

"What is he doing." Alex said in a tone halfway between disbelief and anger.

Slade looked to the screen and stared to read the ever growing list.

-Error Code- #D350 18:38 Blunt Force Damage-

-Error Code- #D350 18:38 Blunt Force Damage-

-Discipline Code- #A92 18:38 Electric Shock 5,000 Volts-

-Error Code- #D350 18:39 Blunt Force Damage-

-Error Code- #D350 18:39 Blunt Force Damage-

-Error Code- #D350 18:39 Blunt Force Damage-

-Error Code- #D350 18:39 Blunt Force Damage-

-Discipline Code- #A95 18:39 Electric Shock 7,000 Volts-

-Error Code- #D350 18:39 Blunt Force Damage-

-Error Code- #D350 18:39 Blunt Force Damage-

-Error Code- #D350 18:39 Blunt Force Damage-

"He's going to destroy my collar!" Alex panicked, "He's probably bashing the poor thing with a rock!"

Slade growled and snatched the device from Alex, quickly thumbing through the device's various charts and utilities, Slade found the menu that controlled disciplinary measures and sent out a shock, large enough to knock out the boy. A happy charm rang as the device announced that Robin was unconscious and switched around the screen to a chart depicting Robin's vitals and health. With a disgusted snort Slade shoved the deice back into Alex's hands.

"Why don't you reprogram those security measures before you are forced to remake the entire collar." Slade snapped.

Alex didn't even talk the harsh tone personally as a he materialized a cord from out one of his bags, plugged the device into his computer and started to recode the tech.

"I don't even know why you insist on 'training' this kid. There must be hundreds of others just itching to serve the great Deathstroke." Alex muttered as he typed.

"Yes there are others but Robin is special."

Alex shot a questioning glance at Slade, "And what is this special trait."

Slade sighed in frustration running his hand over his face, "I don't know how to describe it. He just has this... potential. He was made for this work"

Alex raised his brows, "That's high praise, but how does the Boy Wonder factor fit into all this. The boy wouldn't be a hero if he was 'made' to be like us."

"He just got started in the wrong direction. I'm sure I can put him on the correct path now that I have him." Slade said darkly.

Alex simply shrugged in reply.

The conversation died off and rest of the trip was quite and the job was simple and went off without a hitch. As the store house went up in flames and night fell the copter turned and retreated back to Los Angeles.

**-Day 18-**

Slade reclined in his seat making himself more comfortable as he slowly flipped the pages of the book he was reading. He could hear Robin shifting ever so slightly in his clothes behind him and was reminded of the boy's presence. When he had gotten back from his job the night before, he had sent some Sladebots into the boy's room to find that the little hero had ripped of a leg of his table and used it to smash the collar and various spots around his room. Slade had commanded the bots to clean up the splintered table and had stationed one bot inside of Robin's room as a permanent guard. The only damage Robin had inflicted on himself was a few bruises and a burn scars that branched up from the collar like lighting from the electric shocks. As far as Slade could tell the new scars hurt and the boy was uncomfortable.

He had decided the night before to continue on like nothing had happened and the incident with the collar would count as a self-learning experience for Robin. So he carried out the plans he had already made for the day.

He had the stationed robot fetch Robin at 6am and bring him down to his lounge like the day before, and he had kept Robin standing at his side for almost 5 hours now. It was a waiting game among other things and Slade was enjoying every second of it. After the punishment Robin had received for his last escape Slade had assumed Robin would wait a while before he tried again but Slade would have never guessed the boy would wait this long. It was probably his health that held the boy back, but then again, that had never stopped the boy before.

Robin's behavior hadn't escaped Slade's notice in the least. It seemed as if the young hero had made a complete 180 since Slade had gotten his hands on the boy. When Robin was with the Titans his moods flexed freely but now they where restrained. Robin hadn't really shown any real aggression towards him since they had relocated to Los Angeles. Slade internally frowned. Robin should be more aggressive now more than ever, and yet he was not. There must be a reason, but what is it?

* * *

**-Author's Note-**

**There was nothing else that would fit in this chapter so I have to end it here. Sorry folks. Next chapter will be longer... maybe. **

**So some Slade stuff is always fun, expect more in a couple of chapters (probably chapter 12 or something close to that).**

**P.S. I just set up some major stuff for the plot and showed Slade's extent of knowledge about Richard. Make sure you paid attention. **


	6. Close to the Edge

**I'm really sorry for missing last weeks update and bonus chapter. My best friend tried to take her life recently and she has been my number one priority and my story got put to the side. To make up my absence I made you guys a super long chapter and added some really cool facts I got from Sam (one of my beta's alters) in the author's note. Thank you for sticking with this story :D**

**Come get your kicks out of chapter 6.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Close to the Edge**

**-Day 18-**

His stationed nanny bot lead him from Slade's study back upstairs to the kitchen. Robin had already memorized the schedule Slade had made. He woke up, dressed in a dull cotton shirt and grey pants, and was lead downstairs by a robot with a loose gear in one leg that clicked when it moved. He was then feed a plain breakfast made by another bot, was lead down the 24 stairs to Slade's study, stood by Slade's side, watched the man eat his lunch, stood at Slade's side. He would get dismissed, lead back up the stairs, fed a bland dinner and locked back in his room with the Sladebot with the loose gear. As Robin flopped down on the stool at the island he wondered if Slade knew what this schedule he was doing to him.

Robin always stayed active for a reason, it kept Richard at bay. Solving problems, training, running around the city after bad guys, all of it made a kind of mental barricade that kept Richard out of his head. Without all the simulates of his normal life Richard was stretching is boundaries. Richard would whisper dark things into his head hour after hour and would put strain on his bounds. It was agonizing mentally and physically and Robin had to focus every fiber of his being on keeping Richard locked up. Robin could honestly understand what drove schizophrenics out of their minds.

A dish shattered and Robin looked over to see the Sladebot with its hands up in the air, staring at the floor. Robin couldn't help but chuckle as the bot put its hands to its hips and paced around in frustration, its loose gear clicking away as it went.

"Having a little trouble there, Gears." Robin smirked tiredly.

The Sladebot turned to him and made an angry grinding noise, like a car in the wrong gear, before turning back to the mess.

It was a little more than odd to see a Sladebot behaving humanly and since this was the only bot behaving this way Robin suspected that the actions where caused by some type of prototype program.

Robin watched as the bot picked up the mess of food and plate splinters and put them on the counter near the sink. He could almost see what seemed like anger in the bot's stiff movements, or maybe he was thinking to much into it. _Robots don't have emotions, it is just going through the motions._

"**Oooh, the irony."**

Robin tried not to grimace but failed. He put a renewed effort on stifling Richard and pushed Richards voice out of his head.

A shimmer of white caught his eye and Robin turned to see the robot put a six inch long piece of the plate down on the counter. It was a sick looking triangle with a dagger point and Robin wanted it. His eyes stayed trained on the shard of china as the bot piled more fragments of the plate around it. He needed to find a way to get it.

The bot had turned and was looking into cabinets on the far side of the kitchen from Robin. If he was going to make a move for the blade, now would be his time to do it.

He felt the adrenaline pump out to his arms and legs as he silently slid of his chair. The counter was only a few feet away, all he had to do was round the corner of the island counter and bolt the few steps to the sink, but a task had never felt so daunting. If he messed this up he would have to deal with Deathstoke. Stakes where extremly high and the last time he had disobeyed Slade's wishes he had been locked away in a room and beaten. The pain was too new to pretend it was any lest painful than he remembered. He still had to try though. With an exhale to ready himself, Robin slipped into a crouch. He was swift and silent as he creeped to the edge of the island. As he peered around the corner to his target Robin's hands went to his throat, as he subconsciously tugged the collar away from his neck. He had slowly been forming the habit of fidgeting with the device and the tick only got worse when he planned to do something against Slade, as if he was trying to avoid the shock before it happened.

Imagining his exact steps before he made them, Robin bolted. It all happened in a second. Robin took the three quick steps to the counter, already shifting his weight backwards for his retreat. He heard the click as the bot shifted and his focus zeroed in on the moving bot, everything else was forgotten. With is eyes locked on the bot's movements he recoiled in a rolling backflip, not trusting his legs to support him. With a quick spin Robin rounded the island's corner and facing forward. He lounged at the stool and landed with half his body slouched on the counter in a position that looked lazy but was really to keep him and the chair from topping over. The bot was looking at him with an armful of random ingredients in its hands and its head tilted to the side, like a dog. Robin forced his breathing to sound calm and gave the bot what he hoped was a bored look. The bot shrugged and turned to go about making Robin new dinner.

The robot hadn't seen a thing and Robin had to stop himself from groaning in relief as he put his head down on his folded arms. A few minutes later the robot clicked over to him and set down a plate of food. With tension still churning in his stomach Robin wasn't hungry, but the Sladebot stood over him, persistently shoving the plate in his face. He humored the robot and took a few bites of the food, not even bothering to look what it was. After cleaning the dishes the bot took him up to his room, which was all he really wanted at the moment.

As soon as he got into the room Robin when straight to the bed and threw the covers up over himself. He heard the Sladebot station its self at the door and its motors quiet to a soft hum. In the dark quiet of the room, Robin slipped his hand into the pocket of his pants to the light weight that rested there. He slipped it out and brought it up to his face and even though he couldn't see it he could imagine it. He slowly fingered its broad side imagining the smooth white porcelain under his finger tips. A smile graced his lips. Now he could protect himself, he could fight back and he was one step closer to getting out.

**-Day 19-**

Robin woke with a start, his hand immediately patting his mattress where he slid his blade under the fabric. He felt the hard shape under his hand and he sighed, content that he hadn't dreamt up the blade. He flipped over and looked to where the bot was stationed. It was crouched down in a squat, twiddling its thumbs. Robin's mind instantly flashed back to the memory of a kid he had met a long time ago, when he was just coming to be.

He had been sitting quietly in a little lounge like room in Richard's subconscious. He had been able to hear the sounds from the world outside, but they were extremely muffled. He didn't mind though, he liked people, unlike Richard who detested them. He sat quietly and simply enjoyed the voices around him, all the while Richard seemed to be doing the exact opposite. He could feel Richard's irritation rising and the emotion hummed angrily around him like bees.

"_Hey, Richard."_ he decided to pipe up.

"**What."**Richard growled back at him.

"_I could talk to them if you don't want to."_

Richard considered that for a moment then let him take over. They traded places seamlessly and he opened his eyes to see a room swarming with suits and evening dresses. He stayed still for a second waiting for the names and faces to matchup to the people he saw around the room. He spotted Bruce across the room with an easily smile on his face and he copied it.

He made his way around the house smiling and nodding at the people who acknowledged him. He did this for about an hour before a figure at the side of a room caught his attention. It was a boy his age and he seemed to be about as good a time as Richard had been.

"Hey." He said siting down on the couch next the boy.

The boy's head shot up and he looked at him, "Hey." There was a pause as he analyzed the face in front of him. "Arn't you Mr. Wayne's kid. Um... Richard right?"

"Yeah." He didn't really mind being called Richard, but it wasn't his name, "But you can call me, Dick."

"Yeah, ok. Hi, Dick. I'm Greg Rosewall." the boy said kind of awkwardly, as he twiddled his fingers.

They had chatted stalely for a few minutes about what schools they went to and what they had done the summer prior, before Greg had been called to his parent's side. There hadn't been anything particularly special about the encounter but he never met another person who twiddled their thumbs.

It was suddenly too much. Robin was sheathing mad and he wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it was because Richard had been straining him for days or the fact that he was so powerless or the realization that Slade had kept him under his thumb for days or maybe the fact that the Robot though he was so insignificant of a threat that it could just sit around twiddling its thumbs like a lazy rich kid or better yet his actions had lead the robot to believe he was harmless. Regardless of the exact reason Robin was frustrated, angry and seeing red.

"Hey." He call to the bot as he strode across the room to it.

It didn't look up.

"Hey!" Robin roared.

The bot looked up a second to late and the orange painted circle on the bots face became a target as Robin's fist crashed into the bot's face. Robin let out a battle cry and fell upon the robot with every working limp crashing into the robot. It didn't take the robot longer than a second to process the attack and when it did it immediately started fighting back blow for blow.

Robin was absorbed in the fight as he used every ounce of his energy in his brows on the bot. He felt the pain as the robot attacked back with solid punches that would surely leave large round bruises to add to his collection, and the buzzing sting of the collar as it started to send out disciplinary shocks into the burned flesh at his throat. The attacks hurt but Robin didn't feel bad. To him it was satisfying. He was fighting back, he hadn't let Slade break him and he would never let Slade break him, and the same applied to Richard. He was still Robin and there was nothing either of them could do, short of killing him, that would change that.

It was all too soon when the door to his room slammed open and two sets of metallic hauled him away from the fight. Robin arched his back and pressed forward with thrashing movements and enraged yells, trying to get back at the robot.

"Robin!"

Robin froze as he heard Slade in the doorway. He went limp, letting his head drop down and his messy hair fall over his face.

"What are you doing?" Slade demanded.

Robin stayed quiet, his teeth clenching shut.

"Look at me, Apprentice." Slade said in a tone Robin was all to familiar with.

The image of Slade pressing him up against the wall of his old prison with his hand clasped tight around his neck flashed through Robin's head and made Robin want to shrink back. Instead of retreating, Robin obeyed the order and looked up at Slade through his hair. It didn't seem to be what Slade wanted because he swiftly grabbed Robin's jaw in his hand and rose the boy's head higher, so there eyes met. Robin kept his glare steady on Slade's storm colored eye and he saw something glint there. A smile cruel cracked on Slade's lips.

"Ah. There you are, Apprentice. I was wondering when you would come back from that pathetic state of yours."

Robin simply snarled at Slade. He wanted to spit in the mans smirking face but didn't feel it was a good idea. Slade seemed to see the thought in Robin's mind and his face went solemn, Slade looked up to the Sladebots who were restraining him.

"Take him to the Room 110." Slade looked back down to Robin, "I think my dear Apprentice is ready to start his training."

Robin was wheezing like an obese old lady who just ran a marathon. He was hunched over with his hands braced on his knees, in the classic 'I'm dying on the inside' athlete pose, staring down his two robot opponents. He wanted to call them Sladebots but they where a completely different make and model made for speed rather than fighting, so he had dubbed the things Raptors. The Raptors where tall humanoid figures with heads that looked like an aerodynamic bike helmet with diamond shaped slits for sensors, their torsos where extremely slim and they had oddly long arms with slender clawed fingers. The characteristic that had given the anorexic hell bots their name was there legs, the Raptors had animalistic legs. Positioned the balls of their feet with their heels high in the air and strong hydraulics running through the whole system, the bots could give Flash a run for his money.

Robin braced himself as a buzz rang out in room like the blast of a starting pistol and he started to run. The Raptors reacted immediately and advanced on Robin. With quick erratic movements Robin dodged the bot closest to him and sprinted blindly past the second. The only advantage he had against the bots was his maneuverability, the raptors where faster than him but the where slow to turn and more often than not slammed themselves into the walls of the room before they had a chance to correct their path. Robin heard the familiar hiss of hydraulics and spun on his heel to see a thick metal cylinder rise from the ground in the direction of the Raptors. Without even thinking about it Robin ran towards the cylinder. He saw a Raptor sprinting towards him and waited till the last second before moving to its right with a quick spin, letting the bot fly by him. There was just a few feet between himself and the cylinder, he reached out to it and heard a soft mechanical grind to his right. He slowed his next step by a fraction and watched a metallic blur speed past him, a hair's breadth in font of his face. He continued his sprint and as he passed the cylinder he slammed his hand down on its glowing top. The cylinder instantly slid back into the floor and out of the corner of his eye Robin saw another metal cylinder slide up from the floor across the room. Robin turned to his new target and raced to it. He only got a few steps before one of the bots slammed into him broadside and sent him tumbling across the floor. Robin stayed on his back on the cool floor, he would get a least a minute of rest since he had gotten to one target.

Robin stared a the fluorescence lights over head and tried to ignore the bruise slowly forming on he shoulder where the Raptor collided into him. He hated this. Standing around next to Slade was bad but this was worse on a whole new level. His breath burned the back of his throat and he started to cough as he sat up. He was vaguely aware of the clicking of a loose gear approached him. Robin looked up to his Sladebot roommate holding a cup of water out to him, he took it and downed the liquid greedily.

Robin couldn't help but wonder if the bot could hold grudges. Despite the humanoid movements it was still a robot and it couldn't care less if he had dented a few of its panels. Robin flopped back down and fisted the cup up for the bot to take. It was all too soon when he heard the buzz on the room's intercom system.

"Get up, Apprentice."

Robin grounded and got up and walked to the center of the room, while glaring at the mirrored glass of the observation room where Slade was watching. The Raptors got into position around him and Robin got ready for another run. The intercom buzzed and he started to run.

* * *

**-Author's Note-**

**So guts I thought I would put some fun info in here. I was chatting with Sam who is an alter and he was happy to share some things about what it is like in the life of an alter.**

**1) Alters can communicate to the main person. Unlike Richard and Robin it comes through as a kind of gut feeling, not words.**

**2) Alters have a place that they live in the main persons sub-conscience. Sam describes his place as a lounge. Oddly enough my beta tells me that when one of her alters are in control she feels as if she is in this dark lonely void.**

**3) Alters come up with there own names. Sam wasn't very clear with this one and described it as knowing what your name is suppose to feel like and 'picking a word that matches the feeling'. I have personally met Alters with names like Shadow, Luna and Aqua so I guess it makes sense.**

**4) The main person can call out alters. It's kind of a common fact but people call up an alter when they don't want to deal with something personally, the closest thing I can relate it to is like putting up a cold front.**

**So Yeah. I decided it was about time to give the plot a kick in the butt. Things are going to start rolling from here on out so hold on tight, it's going to be a fun ride.**

**See yah later** **(°v°)**

**-Missing Jay**


	7. Command 13: As I Say

**Question Time!**

**Do you guys want big posts (3,000ish words) every other week or small posts (1,500ish words) every week? **

**This is really important because I want to be consistent with you guys.**

**I would like to take a little time to thank the wonderful people repeatedly who take the time to comment. You guys are awesome so thank you!**

**TRON0602- Thank you for all your work bringing this story to life and your continued support.**

**Ventus101- Thanks for continuously reminding me that you support and enjoy my story.**

**SandmanSlim- Stark! We need to meet up at The Bamboo House of Dolls for a drink. **

**Guest- Tu eres un buen amigo. Yo soy muy mala en espanol pero me gusta leer tus comentarios. I hope I wrote that right.**

**Pokes- Thank you my alter loving buddy.**

**Silvrobin- I adore you comments and I look forward to them every time I post.**

**Willowinter- It always makes me happy to post for you. Continue your RtD addiction my friend.**

**On to chapter 7, your little slice of heaven.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Command 13: As I Say**

**-Day 21-**

Robin cartwheeled backwards away from the impending punch in a flawlessly executed flip.

"Wrong." Slade's voice boomed from behind him.

Robin spun around.

"What!" His voice cracked. He was exhausted, irritated and was not in the mood to be criticized.

Not understanding Robin was no longer engaged in their spar, Gears continued its attack and slammed its foot into Robin's back.

Robin stumbled forward and whipped around to glare at the bot, only to have to bring up an arm to block a steel fist. Turning his back had been a terrible idea, Gears was now bearing down on him with a flurry of quick jab punches and he was trapped.

"Find a way around him, Apprentice." Slade commanded.

Robin moved a hesitant foot backwards, getting ready to dance back away from his opponent so he could come back at him at a better angle.

"No, Apprentice." Slade bellowed. "You are not to retreat! No apprentice of mine retreats. Fight through him. Now!"

Robin was too tired to protest, he had been sparring for hours now and even though he was about to drop the adrenaline kept him up. His body wove around the hits being thrown at him surprisingly well. He was able to slip past most of the hits and the others he blocked with his forearms. Lucky for him, the odd cast Slade had given him was shock resistant, if it wasn't his broken arm would have been shattered hours ago.

As if by some silent command from Slade, Gears' pace quickened and Robin stumbled to keep up. His foot work was steadily getting messier and his arms weren't coming up in time to protect him. A fist slammed into Robin's shoulder before he could sway out of it's way, and another attack glanced off his cheek. Robin tried to slip in close to Gears, attempting to get too close for the bot's hits to be effective, and hopefully close enough to switch into the offensive. He twisted his upper body to the side as Gears' right fist flew by him, leaving it's steel body defenseless. Or so he thought. He took the opportunity without a second thought, advancing with a sliding step of his right foot, straight into the bot's waiting steel fist.

Gears' jab sunk deep into Robin's gut and for an instant Robin wasn't himself anymore. He was the embodiment of pain. Light flashed bright in the back of his eyes, leaving dancing black dots in his vision. His gasps were empty, not drawing in the air his body craved. He wanted to stop right there, curl up in a ball and grasp at his empty chest. He wanted to grasp the air and pull it into himself, replacing the breath that had been stolen from him. But even through all the pain, he felt the eye more than anything else.

The intense stare of Slade's eye burned into his back and Robin was sure he could hear it's silent demands of him. Do not retreat. The command was clear, and despite any of his later justifications for his actions, Robin obeyed.

With all of his self control Robin forced himself not to stumble back with the force of the fist's impact. Instead, Robin leaned into the punch, bracing himself against it on the balls of his feet. With a tightly clenched fist, Robin slugged the sladebot. His fist connected with the steel paneling of Gears' jaw and the bot had to stumble back.

Without a second spared to catch his own breath, Robin leapt at the robot. Launching into attack mode, his fists riddled the robot's side with dents, unbalancing the metal being. Robin followed the punches with a roundhouse kick that could have shattered bone and landed it squarely on the robot's neck, quickly sending the bot into the floor.

"Brilliant work, Apprentice." Slade commended, with slow claps. Robin heard the man cross the room and settle right behind him. "Just what I expect from my apprentice."

Robin didn't waste a second spinning around at the man, his fist aimed to smash in the mercenary's nose. The man caught his fist inches from it's intended target but Robin didn't care, he forced his fist in closer to make his point clear.

"I'm not your apprentice." Robin promised with a growl.

The half pleasant look fell from Slade's face and Robin almost expected there to be a crash as it broke against the floor.

"On the contrary, Robin, you are." Slade's stormy blue eye loomed over him as he leaned closer. "You have become my obedient little apprentice, and I didn't even force you."

Slade's tone sounded smug to Robin and at that moment, a smug evil mercenary was exactly what Robin didn't need.

"So beating and starving me isn't force!" Robin roared.

"You forced my hand, Apprentice." Slade told him dismissively, "What I did was just a punishment for your actions."

Robin was speechless, he opened and closed his mouth like a gasping fish. There was so much wrong with what Slade had said he didn't know where to start. Slade had made it sound like there was a choice in the matter, like it was all his fault for making a bad decision. He had needed to run, it was his only option. It was what he was suppose to do. It was what was expected of him, he was a hero and hero's beat up the bad guy and foiled their plans. It was all suppose to make sense that way, but there was a part of him that wasn't so sure. A part at the very center of him, that was much more Richard than he would like to admit, and it didn't see the world with the same black and white definitions. Not wanting to wage and internal war with himself, he forced all of his frustrations outward into a battle cry as he pounced at Slade.

Angry passion gave Robin a new energy that surged around his body like fire, giving his hits more speed and power. Robin hadn't gotten five hits thrown at Slade before the man had him pinned down on the floor with a heavy booted foot on his chest.

"And what did that accomplish." Slade said solemnly. "Do you think that throwing a few punches changed anything? You are still my little apprentice."

Robin growled defiantly at the man.

"You're already mine, Apprentice. You're never going to get away from me."

Robin continued to grapple with Slade's foot, trying to get it off him.

"Maybe you just need to be reminded of your place." Slade mused the threat.

"My place is with the Titans, jailing bulangiu like you." Robin roared up at the man defiantly.

"Your place is at my side, as my pupil." Slade corrected, his temper slowly growing deadly, "Your propose in this world is to follow my every order word for word like your LIFE depends on it, because it does."

Slade was so dead serious, that Robin stopped his struggles as his gut clenched and did a slow flip. His body was frozen by the overwhelming anxiety Slade's words stirred in him. However, his deer in the headlight stare broke when Slade reached into his back pocket. Robin thrashed wildly as something sleek and metal came out of the pocket. Robin's brain went on overdrive as it flashed through images of all the deadly metal things it could come up with, in rapid succession. When the object appeared to be a phone Robin was confused, but not enough to stop thrashing. Slade brought the device to his mouth and spoke slowly and deliberately.

"Command 13, As I Say."

The device let out a beep and whir in response.

With his eye locked on Robin's he continued, "Activate."

There was only a brief moment of nothing before Robin's world erupted into fire. He screamed wildly as he clawed at his skin, trying to remove the invisible force that was hurting him. It felt like his insides where being slow roasted on a hell fire. It felt like his nerves where being pulled through a meat grinder and the remains where slowly being pulled apart atom by atom. Excruciating was an understatement.

It seemed to last an eternity but when the worst of the pain had passed, Robin felt like he had been run over by a sixteen wheeler and he was grateful for the relative relief this pain granted from what he had experienced before. Somewhere between when he had lost his voice screaming and where he was now Robin had stopped breathing, he was now sputtering and wheezing trying to refill his lungs. He didn't even notice Slade over him until the man started to talk.

"How do you feel, Apprentice?"

It took Robin a while to realize that Slade actually expected him to respond. He could hardly blink, so talking was out of the question. So he opted to just lay there and hope that the punishment for doing so wasn't too bad.

"Well, Apprentice?" Slade asked.

"...ooorrrrraa..." Robin said, as he tried to form one of his groans into words.

"Don't speak to me from the floor, Apprentice. You are to stand when you address me." Slade said, his sternness edged with a hint of something else.

Robin's teenage brain came up with a handful of snarky replies, the most basic of which held a great number of four letter words and the others containing some of his more exotic Romani curses.

"Stand." Slade ordered.

Robin's body reacted instantly. There was a burn and ache similar to a cramp as his muscles flexed on there own accord. Robin tried to stop his body's movements and was rewarded with a very familiar pain and the faint tang of blood in his mouth. As Robin's body forced him to his feet he knew his situation was now a hundred times worse than it had been before. As he came up to Slade's level he saw the wisps of a self-pleased smirk on the man's bearded lips, while waves of dread washed over his own face.

Slade had reactivated his nanobots.

"So, Apprentice." Slade said getting in close to Robin's face, "How do you feel?"

**Fuck. **Richard growled, and at that moment Robin couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

**-Author's Note-**

**Bulangiu- Jerk ( I prefer to translate it as Scum)**

**This was a hard chapter. The only thing I had to go off for this part was a bullet point on my outline that said 'Slade gives Robin some gadgets' the first gadget was the collar and the second is the newly reprogrammed nanobots. I seriously need better story outlines. As for the next chapters of this story I will get more into the nanobots, there will be a time skip (about a mouth or so), some Wintergreen goodness and a super awesome plot arch that I'm sooo exited about :D.**

**Hasta la Vista** **(°v°)**

**-Missing Jay**


	8. Beyond

**It's 5 o'clock in the morning. I haven't slept. If you find a typo Congratulations it was a scavenger hunt all along. I'm going to sleep.**

**Hey it's picture day!**

**I went to the warehouse where I planned for Robin to be held (why yes I do live in Los Angeles) and I took some pictures and wandered around the inside. Sadly the inside isn't what I imagined but the outside looks cool. Links to pictures will be in the Author's Note!**

**Bonus chapter madness.**

**It's technicality the 40****th**** follower Bonus chapter. Chapter 7 was the 30****th**** follower post, I'm so sorry I didn't write the names of the followers last time. **

**So here are the past twenty people who have followed Releasing the Demon! Thank you so much!**

**Red Sky at Morning SheWolf1616**

**When Dreams Become Reality Superherofan01**

**Marykatebooks Nevtanis**

**Bungholio Art chic 99**

**Drakerla Halfangeltje**

**Julie Long Nekobabt1997**

**Azhaeda SuperOtakuofAwesome**

**Supercasey Maranda111**

**Blueskyswclouds Grimangel1120**

**Lil'LordBrat LiquidCherry**

**Thank You all for your awesomeness. I would be nothing without you!**

**You no longer have to wait, here's chapter 8.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Beyond**

**-Day 43-**

Robin would have liked to say that the nanobots hadn't changed him, but couldn't because not only was that statement a lie but Slade had commanded him not to speak unless he was addressed directly. The past month had been the exact opposite of his first month. Where his first month had been filled with desperate rebellion and pain, this month was silent hate and monotony. The long days of forced movement had left his mind to think, and the only thing to think about was his escape. He had made plans before but never had he spent every waking moment contemplating the exact movements, step by step, for weeks on end.

It was exactly 6:30 in the morning when Robin's eyes opened, he leaped away from the bed like it had burned him and tried to curse violently. The curses sounded like a coarse exhale and the leap was more like an uncoordinated stumble, the action lacked grace but it more than made up for it in rage. He had been awake for hours and unable to do anything other than breathe and think, a prisoner in his own skin. It was Slade who had ordered him to rest and so it was Slade's name that made appearances in his swears. Robin was in the mood to punch the man's face in for giving him the order but the man wasn't even there, Slade Wilson was out and about killing people, or something along those lines.

It wasn't the first time the man had left him, Robin suspected it was probably the third or forth. Robin suspected the first time Slade had left was just after they had left Jump, when he was locked up in his cell-like room, the first time he was certain Slade had left him, was after he had gotten the collar. Slade's last trip had been about two weeks prior, when he had experienced the rest command for the first time and Slade had given him a schedule of independent training. He didn't try to figure out the reason why, because Robin honestly didn't care enough to do anything more than hate the command.

Robin felt the electric buzz, like a shock pen had gone off in his blood, and felt his body moving it's self towards his bathroom. Robin shook himself free of the nanobot's control and made his way to the bathroom by his own accord. It hadn't taken Robin long to figure out how the probes worked after they had been activated. One of the most important things he had learned was that if he carried out whatever Slade had commanded him to do by his own accord the nanobots would stop forcing the movement.

Robin walked into the bathroom, making sure to make a short stop at the dresser for some clothes. He showered absently and stepped out after a few short minutes. After he had gotten his underwear on he crouched down over is pajama pants. He picked them up carefully and exposed the inside waistband, he quickly found the hole in the stitching and slipped his finger inside.

Within a second, his white porcelain blade was in his hand, glinting brightly in the light of the bathroom. He smiled slightly as he admired his shank and it's small alterations. Shortly after he obtained it, Robin had determined that the porcelain blade would be most useful if he could keep it on him at all times but it had been too wide to easily conceal anywhere. He had been forced to painstakingly chip away at the blade, hoping the whole time that he wouldn't destroy it. In the end he had made a very deadly looking shank that was just over an inch wide, that he could easily slip into his waistbands. Later on, he divided the shard into two parts, the top 4 inches was a sharped blade and the bottom 2 inches was a makeshift hilt with grooves for grip. The end result was his pride, joy and life line to the outside world.

He slid the blade into the hidden waistband pocket of his new pants and stood up making sure the blade was concealed perfectly. He whipped it out a few times, to make sure his access was easy and the movement was seamless. On one of the draws, Robin caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he was stunned. What he saw hadn't been the Robin he remembered. He turned slowly to confront himself.

The first thing he saw was his face. His lips and jaw were set and his hair hung down low, half covering the blood chilling stare of his blue eyes. The fat was gone from his face, defining his jaw. The cut on his right cheek might have needed a stitch or two judging by the way it had decided to heal open leaving a small gouge. Robin's eyes continued to roam taking in how the longest parts of his hair settled just around his neck and the collar. Robin's hand when up to the collar and he shifted the metal ring, revealing the dark skin of his healed burns. His eyes settled on his chest, that was more defined that it had ever been before, and noted how it was speckled with cuts and scrapes in various stages of healing and tender spots where bruises where healing. Robin couldn't help but wonder if that was all there was to this apprenticeship, strength and pain.

"**Well, Fuck."**

"_Not helping." _Robin growled back as he stared at the gun leveled right between his eyes.

The pistol with bullets, that hit hard and left welts and bruises in its wake, was being expertly wielded by Gears who had so far shown no mercy in the training exercise. At best Robin had about 5 seconds before he would be nursing a new bruise.

With his heart pounding out of his chest, Robin searched his mind for what techniques could apply. He would at least try to do it right before he improvised.

He strained, trying to come up with what to do and to his surprise Slade's face appeared in his mind's eye instantly reminding him of one of his many lessons.

_Robin stood at ease, as he listened to Slade's endless lecture._

"_Where do you point a gun, Apprentice?" Slade asked._

_It could have been rhetorical but Robin felt the tightness in his throat lessen, allowing him to speak._

"_I wouldn't know, Master." Robin said grudgingly with his eyes trained on the gun in Slade's hand. _

_Slade raised the gun and pointed it at Robin's chest._

"_You are to aim a gun at your target's center of mass, your bullet is more likely to hit it's mark there. Your arm must be steady and you must not show weakness, you must not show emotion." Slade's finger tightened on the pistol. "And that." the hammer clicked and started to move backwards, "Is how." the hammer continued to draw back, "You kill." The hammer slammed forward and there was a crack._

_Robin had flinched and his heart beat could have been compared to a mouse's. He felt like prey with the pistol causing his gut to do slow flips and Slade's eye making him want to curl up in a corner, and it was that reaction that made Richard recoil and attempt to crawl out of his skin and maul the man. Fear is not an emotion Richard deals with , the external effect of being scared out of your mind and having a sociopath digging his way through your being, was trembling like a leaf from the combination of fear and pain. But Robin tried not to let it show._

_It was a shift of the gun that caught both Robin and Richard's attention, and made them freeze._

"_But what would the benefit of __**this **__be?" Slade asked with the barrel of the gun now an inch in front of Robin's face._

_Robin immediately jumped in his skin, breaking his stance to try and defend himself with his forearms. _

"_Brilliant example of my point, Apprentice." Slade said, with what Robin could only interpret as a disappointed sigh, like Robin had just failed some kind of test. "This position plays on fear. It turns your fear around on you and gets you killed. Remember, Apprentice, the shot will miss as long as you have a cool head, and react calmly."_

_Keep calm and act._

So he did.

Robin snapped out his hand, forcing the bot's gun hand away from him as he swung around in the opposite direction and landed a hit, where a kidney should be, with his elbow. Gears stumbled backward a few steps and Robin went for the gun. His heart was pounding as he grabbed the gun's barrel and twisted the gun in Gears's hand. There was a loud crack as the trigger guard caught on one of Gears's fingers and Robin broke it, mercilessly. The gun was in Robin's hands and he unloaded the entire clip into Gears's chest.

The whole exchange happened in a matter of seconds. Think, dodge, hit, grab, fire... and fire and fire. Robin stared dumbly at the gun, then his eyes did a slow pan up to Gears, who's breast plate was dented heavily. Robin's hand opened slowly and he let the gun drop from his clammy hand. It clattered nosily on the floor and all Robin could do was stare at it in shock. He had shot someone. Shot something. His mind couldn't tell the difference in it's shock. It had been too easy. Could he kill a person that easily? Had he just shot the bot because he could? Because he wanted revenge for his own bruises?

A sickening grind drew Robin out from his mind and he watched as Gears slowly attempted to retrieve the firearm to start another spar but the dent was too deep and it was hindering his mechanisms from working. So unable to function properly Gears made a keening noise as it sputtered and sparked uselessly. The noise was eery and painful and all Robin wanted to do was get away from it. Away from what he had done to the robot.

He raced away from it all and soon found himself in his room, huddled in a ball. Wishing more than anything that he could escape this reality and return to what he had before.

Robin dreamed lightly of washed out memories. He saw his friends, his home, Bruce and his parents. All of it tinted in gold, only seeing how wonderful it had all been. Which only made it that more devastating when he woke up. All the emotions swarmed about his head and heart, he was sad, upset, angry, spiteful and disheartened. He was unstable and his resident other noticed.

"**Robin."**

"_Yes."_ He was exhausted, and so mentally strained he couldn't even bother to conjure up an emotion.

Robin was in an odd state of mind, similar to a person about to drop off to sleep, emotionless and dreary.

"**Why don't you just let me come out. I'll take care of everything."** Richard said, in a way that reminded Robin of a parent.

It was a close enough metaphor, if children were more like parasites and took over there parents's house when they were born and locked their moms and dads in the broom closet for the rest of their lives.

"**Come on, Birdy."** Richard coached.

Robin was spit, one half of him was thinking that this was a trick but the other really just wanted to curl up in the nothingness inside if his mind to get way from it all.

"**Don't worry, Robin." **

And Robin relented, deciding that he would retreat, but only for a little while and have his eye on Richard the whole time.

"_Ok."_

Robin slipped way and Richard replaced him in a seamless transaction. Robin had almost forgotten the sheltered comfort of his mind and he felt himself at ease there, like snuggling in a childhood blanket.

"_You aren't going to do anything evil?" _Robin asked.

Richard let out a sort of mental chuckle **"Why would you think that?"**

"_I don't know. Why would you take over my body if you weren't planning anything?" _Robin replied, watching as Richard maneuvered there body around the room.

"**I think you forget that my number one concern is for our body. You, Robin, were on the edge of a break down and I was concerned what would happen to the body if that happened."**

"_I was not." _Robin protested.

"**Bird, you are horrible under stress. You haven't been thinking right for weeks."**

Robin made a defiant noise even though he might have agreed a little.

"**You panicked because you 'killed' a robot." **Richard deadpanned.

"_It..I-"_

"**And you have had the solution to your problem under your nose for weeks."**

The problem Richard was referring to was the hole in every escape plan he had ever made. The collar and nanobots. He had no way to account for either, they could have trackers and Slade could possibly control them remotely.

"_What do you mean."_

"**Just watch."**

So Robin did. Robin watched as Richard entered the bathroom and drew the white blade. Richard walked over to the shower and crouched down. He worked the knife into the sealant, that ringed the bottom of the shower, and cut away a long thick strip. Richard put away the knife and went to the mirror.

"_No way."_

The face in the mirror smirked as it worked the rubber sealant in between his skin and the collar, effectively stopping any electric shocks from reaching his skin.

Robin was dumbstruck. The sealant, the freaking sealant. He had never even thoughy about the stuff before.

"**But that's not even the best part, Birdy. Have you ever wondered why the nanobots could work as controlling devices now and they couldn't before?" **Richard asked his smile growing wider and almost manic in the mirror.

Of corse Robin had thought of it! It was one of the only things he thought of outside of his escape plan.

"They get signals from the collar." Richard said.

Out loud.

And for at that, Robin had no reply.

Robin was lulled into a restful state as Richard pounded the shit out of a punching bag. Richard had been at it for hours and Robin was sure he could continue for hours more. Slade had trained him in endurance, having him spar for hours on end with multiple robot opponents, so compared to that a punching bag was nothing. Richard stopped, to down the contents of a water bottle.

"**Hey, Bird."**

"_Yeah?"_

"**We need to eat soon."**

"_Okaay." _Robin said, not really understanding where this was going.

"**Take care of that."**

And just like that, in the blink of an eye, Robin was sweaty, tired, out of breath and back in control of the body. Robin was extremely stupefied at Richard's actions until he remembered that sociopaths are mostly impulse driven beings and that he must have just wanted to avoid the feeling of being sweaty and hungry. Robin sighed and found his small towel on the floor and wiped his face with it as he walked down the hall to the stairs, but he stopped when he heard noise from a door behind him.

Robin turned and recognized the door instantly. He knew every door and what laid on the other side of all of them in the building but that door was one of the few that always remained locked. Robin flattened himself to the wall and focused on the door, his hand edging to his waist band.

The door handle jiggled a bit and Robin watched in silence as the door opened and a man stepped in with a breeze of fresh air. Outside air. The man had white hair like Slade but it was easy to tell that the man was not his captor. He had a handlebar mustache, short wavy hair and looked old. Robin was being drawn to the outside that was just beyond the man and he ignored the part of him that wanted to figure out if the man was a friend or foe. He was being given an opportunity and he would be damned if he didn't take it. The man was wrestling with something behind him so the man was oblivious to him.

Robin lunched his attack and he was back in the days of playing Assassin as a kid. He whipped out his blade with practiced ease and jabbed it at the man. The blade cut into the man's arm and he yelled, his eye's wide with surprise as he looked at Robin. The space beyond the door was small, just two short steps and then there was another door that led outside. The cornered white-haired man made a grab for the knife in a practiced fashion that spoke of combat experience. The man was definitely a foe, and in the back of Robin's mind he was glad that he hadn't just knifed a helpless old guy. Robin, not wanting to battle the man in the confines of the coset sized space simply rammed the man while shielding his knife from the grabbing hand. They both tumbled out onto the street, as the door that led outside hadn't been properly closed and simply opened when their combined weight hit it. Robin landed on his shoulder and the thud told him that the man had landed hard. As he got to his feet, he glanced the man sprawled out on the pavement and hoped he was just unconscious. Robin found a street stretching out before him, lit only by the dim light of dusk, and he ran. He crossed the street, stumbling on the buckled blacktop. He realized as he ran blindly away, from the building that had held him captive for so long, that he didn't have any shoes. The street was cold and painful as he sprinted over the cracked pavement and rocks. But he didn't stop. He ran blindly, his focus only on how far he could get from the damned building behind him. He came to a corner illuminated by the light from a window and what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Over the roofs of low storage buildings, the pillars of a skyline stood tall with square glitters of light highlighting each one of the buildings. He stood alone in the dark and watched the distant skyline of Downtown Los Angeles.

* * *

**-Author's Note-**

***Singing* Thaaank yoooou Riichard, for saaveingggg this chaaaapter. *Does a dance***

**Picture Time**

**The Warehouse is at 544 Mateo St. Los Angeles (just in case you want to look it up)**

**Change the 'dot' for a '.'**

******tinyurl dot com/**RtDWarehouse1

******tinyurl dot com**/RtDWarehouse2

******tinyurl dot com**/RtDWarehouse3

******tinyurl dot com**/RtDWarehouse4

******tinyurl dot com**/RtDWarehouse5

******tinyurl dot com**/RtDWarehouse6

******tinyurl dot com**/RtDWarehouse7

**CHAPTER SPOILERS PAST THIS POINT! Finish chapter before you continue.**

**The door Robin comes out of is the big arched one without the bars on the fire escape side.**

**FootNote Pictures**

**These are pictures for AFTER you have read the chapter! Do not go any further if you have not read up to the sections with foot notes! **

**Change the 'dot' for a '.'**

**(1) Robin POV (his path is the arrow)**

******tinyurl dot com**/mza9f2o

**(1) Alternate POV (Robin's path marked by arrow)**

******tinyurl dot com**/kdd2479

**(2) The View**

******tinyurl dot com**/kagxldk

**Side note about the pictures.**

**I would have liked to take these pictures at night but this area is kinda sketchy and I would never risk going out in that area at night. LA is a dangerous place kiddies.**

**See yah later** **(°v°)**

**-Missing Jay**


	9. A Chase is Only the Beginning

**So many choices on where this story could go. Maybe, Robin finds Todd but he is too busy kissing his boyfriend to see him D: or maybe Robin gets hit by a bus and Bruce comes to get him from the hospital, ooor the titans find Robin! Choices, choices.**

**Get in line, for chapter nine.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**A Chase is only the Beginning**

**-Day 43-**

If Robin knew better he would have continued with the turn and moved along the street he had turned onto. He would have walked towards the lone standing building that was apart from the skyline. He would have found himself at Grand Central train station, aboard a train that went directly back to Jump, but he didn't know better. The skyline of brilliant twinkling lights called to him like a siren's song, and he crossed the street, sealing his fate without even realizing it.

x

He wasn't sure how long he had been running or how many fences he had crossed, but he was tired and the fence that was now fast approaching seemed to be impossibly tall. He forced his legs to move faster, best case scenario would be that the added speed would ease the jump. He braced, mostly likely scenario would be him slamming into the fence even harder than he would have before. He made the leap and came up short. His stomach slammed into the top of the hard iron fence and he grasped franticly to keep from sliding back down. He planted his hands on the other side of the fence and forced himself over.

The move wasn't graceful and he tumbled forward, pinwheeling for a second before he slammed into the ground. The world swirled and Robin tried to stand up only to end up collapsing again. He held his head and waited for the throbbing to go away while he surveyed his surroundings. He guessed he was in a pallet yard, with the tell tale wooden pallets stacked in tall towers at the other side of the lot. Robin suspected he had landed at the far side of the yard due to the messy debris around him. As if this area was the trash dumping ground for the whole yard. A few feet away there was a heap of broken materials piled in a mound taller than himself. Splintered wood made up the most of the pile but he also spotted some metal pipes, broken glass and a few other odd shapes. The dim lighting of the amber street lights seemed to do a better job at making shadows that actually illuminating anything, so the exact details of what was around him was nearly impossible to figure out.

Robin got to his feet and shuffled forward, hoping to avoid stepping on anything. His progress was slow and it didn't help that he was practically falling asleep on his feet. After a few minutes he found himself at the lot's storage shed thing. He didn't know exactly what it was called but every lot he had gone through had a storage unit of some kind. The shed he was in front of now was tall and wide like an airplane hanger except a lot shabbier. The structure was built up on thick metal frame work with a metal roof and two walls made out of an assortment of metal and plywood and a swept concrete floor. The shed sheltered a couple pallet towers, two forklifts, a table with papers piled on it and a few file cabinets. It wasn't the most ideal place to stay but it would have to do. So with slow sleepy strides he vanished inside of the structure.

x

The man strode forward across the immaculate lobby, his black suit so impeccable it put the Armani and Venita around him to shame. The staff smiled at him as he passed, knowing money and power when they saw it. They opened a clear path for him to the VIP elevator, that would take him all the way to the top, to the man in charge.

He stepped inside the elevator and gave the elevator's attendant a nod. The attendant smiled and hit the button for the pent house office. The man felt the elevator begin to rise and found himself checking his reflection to pass the time. He had already checked his refection a hundred times before he came but he couldn't help but look again. His newly dyed hair was chestnut brown and was combed away from his face in a perfect fashion. His contact shown a similar shade of brown to his hair and matched his glass eye perfectly. He studied his squared beard and wondered if it would have been better to shave it instead of dyeing it. The elevator gave a soft ding and the doors opened onto a small lobby, and with no more time to scrutinize himself he exited the elevator car.

The lobby was fancy yet plain in the way only a waiting room can manage. To one side was a stained wood desk with a blonde typing away behind it and to the other side was a coffee table and a modern looking sofa. As soon as the elevator doors closed the blonde looked up.

"Mr. Wilson?" she asked plainly.

Slade gave a smirk, "Why yes it is."

She nodded and got up, walking around the desk and through a door of frosted glass and the far end of the room. Slade only had to wait a second before she came back, holding the door open for him.

"Mr. Luthor will see you now."

Slade slipped into the massive office and quickly found Lex Luthor seated at his desk. He moved to the desk, and Lex looked up at him.

"Why Slade Wilson, it's been a while. You clean up well." Lex Luthor said with a businessman's smile.

Slade reached out to firmly shake the bald's hand.

"It has been a long time hasn't it." Slade replied.

"Please have a seat. We have business to discuss." Luthor said with a slight motion to a chair behind Slade.

Slade sat down before Luthor and made the quick movement of smoothing out his suit jacket to assure himself it still hung perfectly.

"What is the job you require my talent for?" He asked as he absently straitened a cuff.

Luthor looked briefly amused before he spread his arm out wide and motioned around the room, "You may speak freely here, Mr. Wilson."

Slade nodded, "Of course. In that case, who would you like me to kill, Mr. Luthor?"

"Mmm, Yes." Lex nodded and opened a drawer in his desk and removed a manila folder that he passed over to Slade.

Slade immediately opened the folder and gazed at the photos inside.

They where mostly the same kind of thing, snap shots of obviously high ranking gang members as they exited a warehouse. It was the same warehouse and angle in every picture but the time of day was different in each. Luthor had probably had lookouts watching the warehouse for weeks to compile all the pictures.

"You see Slade, even though your last job was a success, the success was not as long term as I had hoped." Luthor said over his now laced fingers.

Slade nodded to that, he knew how those things usually worked, and knew he would end up in this chair sooner or later. Gang rivalries settled by assassin always had the same plot line. One side calls in an expert, like himself, to make their enemies lives harder or destroy their business. Instead of this action beating the other gang into submission, they simply retaliate and fight back harder. So the assassin is called in to simply take out all of the other gang's officials and high ranking members. The only curve ball that arose in the situation he was in now, was it wasn't two apposing gangs he was dealing with but a billionaire and a gang. Even though the client was unexpected, he played it the same way he always did. Let the plot line play out and get paid. Make it seem like he had no idea that the gang would simply retaliate against his attacks, and collect the extra pay checks for the previously useless destruction.

"So how are you planning on making this solution permanent?" He asked as if he hadn't already figured it all out in his head.

"I need all those people listed dead." Lex Luthor said bluntly, "Sooner is preferable."

Slade had to hide his slight surprise at the sear bluntness of the man's words. Usually clients had a slight emotion when they spoke of killing a person or multiple people, be it positive or negative, they always showed an emotion, but Luthor was different. He sounded only the slightest bit irritated but not because he was irritated at the people, but irritated that he had to waste the seconds needed to sentence their deaths. But what could he expect from a man like Luthor, he hadn't gotten to where he was now with good graces and pristine work ethic.

"And how soon would you like this done?" Slade asked levelly.

"Within the next week."

Slade's mental eyebrows rose just a little.

"That would cost you."

Luthor waved his hand making it clear that money was not an issue.

"Well then Mr. Luthor is that all?" Slade asked.

"That would be all, Slade."

Luthor rose and reached a hand over his desk and Slade rose to shake it. The deal was sealed and six men would die. Just business as usual.

x

Slade was relaxing in his hotel room with a newspaper. His plane wouldn't he leaving until dawn so he decided to relax. He flipped through the oversized pages idly and scanned for anything that might interest him. Due to the fact it was The Metropolis Times, most of the articles revolved around Superman. Not finding any entertainment in the thing, he simply threw the paper away and it was at that exact moment that his phone rang.

Slade reached over to the bed side table and picked up the phone only answering it when he saw it was Wintergreen's number.

"So you've made it safely to Los Angeles?"he asked before Wintergreen could say a word.

"Slade." The tone of his old friend's voice caught Slade off guard.

"What happened." The line stayed quiet, "Wintergreen, What happened." Slade repeated, this time with a slow forceful tone.

"He got out. The boy is gone." the old man rasped.

"What." Slade's voice was ice.

"He attacked when I came in. Snuck up and stabbed me with a knife or something, then knocked me out on the street. When I came to, he was gone." Wintergreen told the mercenary.

Slade was silent, an angry simmering silence that made the air in the room thick.

"There was a robot in a training room as well, out of commission. The boy seemed to have shot it repeatedly and left the gun behind." Wintergreen continued.

Slade remained silent.

"...Would you like me to go after the boy?" Wintergreen asked after a moment of hesitation.

"No, Wintergreen you have done quite enough." Slade said stonily.

"Yes, Sir."

Slade thought for a moment before retrieving the remote device for Robin's collar. He switched on the device and activated the GPS locator and watched as it pinpointed a small moving dot.

"Wintergreen?" Slade said.

"Yes, Sir?" Wintergreen replied instantly.

"Get me a ride to Los Angeles, now." He commanded.

"Already done, a helicopter will be arriving shortly to take you to the airport." Wintergreen informed him.

"Good." Slade ended the call and stared down the blinking dot on the screen.

"You better run quickly, Apprentice." he told the moving dot. "You have five hours, and your time is running out."

* * *

**-Author's Note-**

**Interesting tidbit **

**Slade Wilson (Deathstroke) was created in 1980**

**He has a half-brother (same father) named Wade LaFarge (Ravager #4) was created in 1994**

**Wade Wilson (Deadpool) was made by Marvel****in 1991**

**So I was thinking up a little family tree of Slade being 14 and having an annoying cousin, Wade, who is 3 and a baby half brother, Wade, who is a new born. Think of all the family fun with a family of killers.**

**I'm starting to think I should just have Deadpool pop into my story for the hell of it.**

**Fanfiction won't let me use plus signs to split up sections of text anymore (TT_TT) *cries in a corner***

**So yeah, stuff is stuff and the story continues ****(°v°)**

**-Missing Jay**


End file.
